Karena Aku Cinta Kamu!
by mwoyaayui
Summary: [HIATUS] Seorang guru SMP yang tergila-gila dengan muridnya. Idiot kan? Tapi ... namanya juga cinta. Lamaran di lapangan pada malam hari dan di toilet sekolah pun ia lakukan! Eum, tentu saja itu idenya Kyungsoo. CHANBAEK. slight!KAISOO. Yaoi. RnR?
"Dek?"

"Ah, Pak Chanyeol. Ada apa ya?"

"... pacaran yuk?"

"... ngelawak pak?

* * *

 **.**

 **Karena Aku Cinta Kamu!**

Tokoh milik kita semua—YA KAAAAANNNN?

 **Ti – ati;** BoyxBoy, bahasa campur gaes.

 **.**

* * *

"Itu beneran Baek?"

"IYA, SUMPAAAAH—"

"Oke, aku percaya." Kyungsoo menahan kepala Baekhyun yang akan mendekat ke arahnya—berusaha meyakinkan jika yang dibicarakannya barusan adalah sebuah kenyataan dan bukanlah rekayasa belaka.

Baekhyun merengut di tempat. "Bagaimana bisa guru setampan dia bisa suka sama aku yang masih anak SMP sih?!" Sungutnya antara kesal dan heran.

"Tadi kamu bilang Pak Chanyeol itu idiot, jelek, telinga caplang, de el el. Lah kok sekarang bilangnya tampan sih?" Sahabatnya itu mengernyit bingung. Novel yang dipegangnya diletakkan di atas meja, menatap Baekhyun yang gelagapan sendiri.

"Eum—yah, aku khilaf, Kyung."

"Elah—"

"BAEKHYUN MURID KESAYANGANKU, DIMANAKAH ENGKAAAUUU BERADA?"

"... kurasa aku harus pergi, Kyung. Do'akan aku selamat dunia akhirat—BHUAAAAYYY!"

Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun yang lompat dari jendela perpustakaan, kabur dari yang katanya 'suara kematian' itu. Ya apalagi kalau bukan—

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

—Park Chanyeol.

Alis kanan Kyungsoo berkedut aneh entah kenapa. "Saya tidak tahu, pak. Memangnya ada apa ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada SOK sopan andalannya. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ditempati Baekhyun tadi—di depan Kyungsoo yang hanya dihalangi oleh meja perpustakaan.

"Bisakah kau menolongku—"

"Tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menyentil dahi Kyungsoo pelan, "Dengarkan aku dulu, anak kurang ajar." Kyungsoo berdecih sembari mengelus dahinya yang memerah. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Bisa nggak kamu mak comblang-in aku sama sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol berharap jika muridnya itu menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dan bersedekap dada.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mau mak comblang-in bapak sama Jongin—"

"BAEKHYUN, MBAK. BAEKHYUN. _MOSO' IYO_ AKU _MBEK AREK PESEK IKU_?!" Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya sehabis terkena 'semburan air suci' dari gurunya itu. Ia menggerutu dalam hati perihal tentang; 'Betapa idiotnya Pak Chanyeol!', 'Oh, logat Jawanya keluar!' dan 'AKU LAKI – LAKI, YA TUHAN. TIDAK LIHATKAH DIA TONJOLAN DI CELANAKU?!'.

... apakah yang kau maksud tonjolan di belakang? Oh, aku akui bokongmu memang sintal dan menggemaskan, Kyung—

"AKH, DIAM KAU!" Chanyeol menatap aneh Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba merona dan berteriak tidak jelas. Lalu guru muda itu berinisiatif untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo dengan menciumnya—

"Saya sudah sadar kok pak. Gak usah dicium."

—oke, dia sudah sadar.

"Maksud bapak itu Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Mendengar nama sang calon istri' membuat wajah tampan Chanyeol berseri – seri kembali sembari mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya di sampul novelnya, "Oh, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi saya tidak menerima gratisan." Chanyeol merotasikan matanya.

"Bilang saja minta imbalan."

"Yep!"

"Hem, nyengir dah," Datar Chanyeol. Ia mengetukkan jarinya—menimbang – nimbang imbalan apa yang pantas untuk murid anehnya ini. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"AHA! Aku tahu. Gimana kalau aku mak comblang-in kamu sama Jongin—"

" _Deal_. Baekhyun akan bapak dapatkan di pelaminan, segera."

Gantian sekarang Chanyeol yang nyengir lebar dari telinga ke telinga, "Hoho~ Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Tuan Do." Dan mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda juga, Tuan Park."

Apa dah -_-"

.

.

.

"Baek, aku dapat surat nih!"

Baekhyun yang berniat pulang pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dengan muka yang kusut dan rambut _caramel_ yang berantakan.

"Apa hubungannya denganku, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius. Ia menyodorkan sebuah surat beramplop merah mudaunyu ke hadapan Baekhyun—yang diterimanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia pun merobek amplopnya, menemukan secarik kertas dan membuka lipatannya.

 ** _Roses are red._**

 ** _Violets are blue._**

 ** _You are so beautiful, my future wife._**

..

"APA INI—"

"JANGAN DIBUANG, BAEK! BACA SAMPAI HABIIISS!" Kyungsoo menjerit heboh karena Baekhyun yang sudah berancang – ancang akan membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah di depan kelas. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam—merilekskan dirinya yang sempat emosi. Matanya kembali menelusuri setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

 ** _Plis, jangan dibuang yah ;A;_** (" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS—_ " Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun.)

 ** _Ekhem, oke. Katakanlah aku pengecut karena tidak memberikan surat ini kepadamu langsung. Padahal aku pingin ketemu kamu ... eh pas mau ketemu, kamunya kabur. Kan kampret. OH TUHAN, APA SALAH HAMBA?!_** ("Kyung, siapa pembuat surat ini? Kok pingin dijejelin Sianida ya?" Sinis Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk.)

 ** _Hem, aku bikin surat ini karena ada surprise untukmu, YEPEEEYY! :D Kalau penasaran, datanglah ke lapangan di kompleks rumahmu jam 10 malam—nanti loh ya! Jangan lupa, dandan yang cantik! Bawa kedua orang tuamu dan Baekbeom hyung!_**

 ** _Tenang, aku baik kok—JANGAN BERPIKIR KALAU AKU INI PENCULIK, KAY? SAMPAI KETEMU NANTI MALAM CANTIIIKK ;*_**

 ** _p.s; aku tahu kamu pasti datang._**

 ** _p.s.s; eits, jangan merona dungsss~ nanti aku makan loh hwhwhw ;D_**

Kyungsoo cengar – cengir melihat rona manis yang menjalar di wajah Baekhyun. Iseng, ia menoel – noel pipi Baekhyun yang layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Aih, merah tuh yaaaa~" Goda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam sembari meremas kertas itu dengan gemas.

"DIAM KAU KYUUUUNGGGG!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap datar keluarganya yang menyambut kepulangannya—dan ini OH SANGAT TUMBEN SEKALI. Pakaian mereka terlihat sangat mewah, dengan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Sedangkan Ibu Baekhyun mengenakan gaun sederhana dengan polesan _make up_ natural—yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda.

"Eum, kenapa kalian—"

"CEPAT MANDI DAN KITA AKAN BERSIAP, ANAKKU SAYANG!"

Baekbeom tertawa nista, "HOHOHO—adikku sudah besar! Duh, kasurnya jangan sampai rusak ya buat genjotan mulu WOKOWOKOWOK—"

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY_ , _BRUH_?!"

Ayah Baekhyun berdehem pelan. "Sudahlah. Baekhyun, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan ganti baju dengan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibu di atas kasur, oke?" Titahnya tegas. Baekhyun diam – diam bersyukur memiliki Ayah yang normal daripada yang lainnya (re : Ibu dan Baekbeom). Maka ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dengan riang.

 **Blam!**

Tepat setelah pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup, sang Ayah berbalik menghadap sang istri dan anak tertuanya dengan muka yang sangat nista, "Hohoho~ Seharusnya tidak usah pakai baju saja. Toh, setelah ini dia genjot – genjotan, dan baju mahalnya akan dilepas." Lalu ketiganya tertawa nista berjamaah.

Em, tidak ada yang benar – benar normal di dunia ini, Baek.

.

.

.

Mata sipitnya melebar dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Oke, baju macam apa ini? Gaun? SEKALI LAGI, GAUUNNN?!

 **Cklek!**

"Ups, Baek. Tadi aku salah taruh baju. Nih, pakai ini. Yang itu taruh di lemarimu aja yah, barangkali mau pakai—HAHAHA!"

 **Blam!**

Baekhyun—masih dengan baju handuknya menatap datar kemeja putih yang dilempar Baekbeom ke atas lantai dengan mengenaskan. Ia mengambilnya dan menepuknya pelan.

"Kasihan kamu ya nak. Sudah mahal, dilempar lagi. Sini sama om." Dan Baekhyun pun dengan cepat melepas baju handuknya, diganti dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang diberikan sang kakak barusan. Karena bingung memakai celana apa, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk memakai celana _jeans_ biru yang sudah bertahan selama seminggu—sekalian dicuci, katanya. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan memoleskan _eyeliner_ tersayangnya.

Tapi tunggu.

"Memangnya ada apa ya kok mereka menyuruhku dandan gini? Apa mereka tahu kalau jam 10 nanti—" Kedua matanya melebar melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 21.45 malam—dan, waw. Seperempat menit lagi menuju waktu yang tertera di atas surat. Maka ia pun membuka pintu kamar, turun dari tangga dengan suara gedebuk yang dramatis sekali.

"AYAH, IBU! AKU HARUS PERGI—" Sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah, seseorang menarik kerah kemejanya—dan hoho, tentu saja pelakunya adalah Byun Baekbeom yang terhormat.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, adikku tersayang?"

Dan Baekhyun menyesal karena berbalik untuk protes karena—

"HOHOHO."

—pada nyatanya ketiga anggota keluarganya sudah berubah menjadi 'iblis' yang sangat menyeramkan dengan aura hitam yang menguar ke segala arah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat dikejar waktu, anakku?"

"Hohoho, kerja bagus anakku. Ibu bangga nak."

Oh tidak.

.

.

.

"He?"

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun berakhir di lapangan dengan wajah yang kusut. Ayah, Ibu dan Baekbeom nyengir lebar di belakangnya. Diam – diam mereka bertos ria melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam seribu kata. Oh, ada yang mereka rencanakan ternyata.

"Eum, jadi ... ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian membawaku ke ... sini?" Baekhyun berbalik setelah keheningan yang cukup lama—oh, tidak terlalu hening. Ada suara jangkrik kok. Baekbeom tersenyum sangat manis ke adiknya yang bergidik ngeri.

"Masuklah."

Dan kedua kakinya melangkah memasuki lapangan lewat pagar besi yang sudah karatan itu.

 **Tap. Tap.**

Langkahnya terdengar menggema, bersahutan dengan suara jangkrik yang menemaninya. Kedua netranya menyusuri lapangan dengan teliti, berharap jika orang yang memberikan _surprise_ ini sudah ada, dan segera bertemu dengannya. Setelah itu, pulang deh!

Tapi, karena orang ini akan memberinya _surprise_ , maka dia harus membalasnya!

Baekhyun membuka tas kresek kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dan dia menjatuhkan isinya di sekitarnya. Keluarganya yang melihat dari kejauhan pun _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

' _Apa maksud bawang putih dan bunga melati itu?!'_ Batin mereka nista, merasa malu mempunyai anggota keluarga seperti Baekhyun.

Oh, ayolah. Kalian sama gilanya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan setelah selesai, Baekhyun membuang tas kresek itu ke sembarang arah, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"DATANGLAH KEPADAKU, WAHAI ROMEO!"

 **JEDUAR!**

Terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar di belakang Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan suara berat yang menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"Ugh, Baek. Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku benci bawang putih dan bunga melati?"

Alis Baekhyun berkedut kesal dan sudut bibirnya naik sebelah mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Ia berjongkok untuk mencari sebuah batu yang paling besar. Setelahnya ia pun berdiri. Sedikit melempar – lempar kecil, dan dia pun berancang – ancang ala _pitcher_ menghadap ke arah kiri—dimana sumber suara itu berada. Dan menjadi _backsound_ , Baekbeom yang berteriak, Ayah yang berjengit ngeri, dan Ibu yang menggigit kecil semak belukar di dekatnya.

"ADIK BODOH, APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAAHH?!"

 **DUAGH!**

Terlambat. Baekhyun sudah melempar batu itu.

"WADAAUUWW!" Teriakan itu menghentikan segala pergerakan di sekitar lapangan itu. Kecuali Baekhyun yang memerah menahan amarah dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. Ia memicing tajam melihat sosok _namja_ yang tersungkur dengan mengenaskan—mendarat di antara semak – semak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU, PAK CHANYEOL IDIOT!"

Chanyeol nyengir kesakitan.

"Lamaran pertama ... gagal."

 **Kluk** —dan dia pingsan dengan jidat yang benjol besar karena lemparan batu dari sang calon 'istri'.

Baekbeom menjerit histeris.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Double publish**_ **,** **ahay! Maap di _repost_ , ada kesalahan T,T**

 **Berbeda dari FF baper – baperan seperti tadi, akhirnya saya** _ **publish**_ **FF yang sangat gaya saya! (jadi ingat Kris, duh).**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah nyempetin baca ataupun komen dan _favorite_ -kan FF Tears ya, saya pada kaliaaaan ^^**

 **Oke, berniat memberikan** _ **review**_ **?**

 **SAMPAI JUMPAAA!**


End file.
